Opposites Attract
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring my new favorite paring, Kid Flash/Wally and Jinx. May also include songfics! Requests welcome darlings! Rated T for Romance and Implied stuff *wink wink*
1. The Things We Do For Love

Story requested by Collsy100

*-*Flinx Forever*-*

Wally smoothed his costume—a nice "The Flash" costume (made by his uncle)—as he stood outside the temporary home of Jinx. He held a bouquet of roses in an assortment of colors sure it was a Halloween party, but that didn't mean that he couldn't bring a gift for the hostess.

The roses were in every color on the spectrum but not yellow. Yellow meant friendship. Yellow meant "You're really awesome, in a platonic way". Yellow was not what Wally felt towards that pink haired villain on the other side of the door. He hesitantly knocked.

A muscular man in a superman costume opened the door.

"Hey bro! Come on in, you should see the hostess, you two to be a pair!" he seemed to yell, even though it was silent in the space between the outside. Wally blushed, thinking that this boy had noticed the intentions of the roses.

Wally walked in and saw what the guy had meant. There, in the middle of the room, was Jinx. She was wearing an impossible costume. Wally dropped his jaw and his roses. Jinx looked over and grinned. He grinned because she was wearing a charcoal dusted Kid Flash costume that Wally had left there last week.

Jinx moved over in a deliberately sexy walk, knowing that she was making Wally salivate. She had tailored the costume in all the right places, and even though it was a full body suit, she was obviously the hottest girl there.

"You left this here last weekend!" Jinx yelled for the whole party to hear. Wally blushed deeply and shuffled over to her and whispered to her.

"Why must you embarrass me? I knew that there was an ulterior motive for me being invited here."

She leaned in and kissed me, remarking, "I thought you might like it. Why would I embarrass my new boyfriend?"

Wally froze up. He had assumed that they we dating, but Jinx had never said the "BF" word.

For once, Wally thought rationally. He lived all the way in Keystone for Pete's sake! Sure, it was a short run for him, but didn't they say something about long distance relationships not working?

"Jinx, I'm not sure I'm ready for a serious relationship."

Jinx pouted in an adorable way and then whispered in his face, "But I love you Wally. I would never usually say that, but some chick gave me a drink that made me realize that I can't just block all these feelings!"

Wally frowned. He could smell whatever alcoholic drink that Jinx had consumed and in some corner of his mind he knew that he could just say "I love you too" and see where the night would lead them. Wally also knew that even though he was a teenage boy, he couldn't take advantage of his drunken girlfriend. Wally sighed as the superhero part of his brain over took the teenage boy part of his brain. He grabbed Jinx bridal style, kissed her on the lips, and then ran at the speed of light to Keystone City. By the time she had gotten there she was knocked out, drooling on his costume. Wally smiled as he laid her down in the guest bed. He kissed her head and closed the door.

He mumbled to himself as he trudged off towards his bedroom, "Oh the things I do for love."

*-*Flinx Forever*-*

A/N: Kk, so how'd y'all like it? I incorporated charcoal and Jinx wearing Wally's clothes together! So excited :D Btws, who has a deviart or a wattpad? I do! My deviart is NerdyFanChick, and my Wattpad is SillyMonster.

Wishing you snow in the summer and sun in the winter!

From, The most amazing Lydia


	2. Shut up, I love you

Kid Flash stood outside of the Hive headquarters. He was holding a single rose that he was about to run up to Jinx's room. He was just about to vibrate his molecules though the door when Jinx stormed out of the door, eyes lit up like time square at Christmas.

_Shut up and let me tell you that I love you._

_You can't be serious!_

Jinx rubbed her eyes, and when she looked up at a very surprised and concerned Kid Flash, they were all red and puffy. He thought that she would've called her teammates, but she just grabbed the rose and cut it into pieces with her powers.

"I never want to see a rose again!"

_I'm getting sick of you telling me I don't!_

_You really don't._

KF widened his eyes at this, knowing that she secretly loved the many roses that he snuck in. He looked at her with caution and asked, "What's wrong baby doll, you know you can tell your favorite speedster!"

_You wouldn't know._

_Just let it go._

Kid Flash expected a slap, but instead Jinx started sobbing and hugged him.

"They, kicked, me, out!" she managed between sobs.

Kid Flash was not really surprised. Her teammates were bound to find out that she had some what helped the Titans during the whole "Brotherhood of Evil" thing. He hugged her tight to his chest, enjoying the warmth of her body.

_On and on, this desert town of Middleton, will let us down. _

_So take my hand, let's try our luck with California,_

After the sobbing stopped, she looked up at him with moist eyes, and said quietly, "Wally, ever since that one time I let you go, you've been trying to help me get away from this… and I," she paused to take a deep breath, "I have been nothing but mean to you. I'm so sorry."

_Can I say I love you?_

_Please don't._

Kid Flash smiled and whispered back, "its okay."

He hugged her tightly to him and lifted her up so he was carrying her.

"Hold on," he whispered happily.

_And you love me too?_

_And it's nothing you can prove._

Jinx held on and instantly they were off in some park. According to the sign, they were in Keystone Central Park. She looked up to Kid Flash and saw a playful glint in those brilliant blue eyes. She instantly felt remorse for all the evil plots she had helped that team of idiots produce.

_Say you do!_

_I don't._

"Flash," She started as Kid Flash grinned, "I have been the worst person in the world. How could you keep being nice to me?" she laid down beside him on the grass.

_You will._

_I won't!_

_As far as you know!_

"Well Jinxy, I can see the good in everyone, even a supposedly evil teenage girl. It makes me all the more lovable!"

_You're no help._

_What if my heart belongs to someone else?_

_I don't believe you._

"Yeah, it sure does." Jinx was staring off into space

Wally couldn't believe it. She had just accidentally called him "lovable" and didn't scoff or say it sarcastically or anything!

_Good cause it's not true,_

_And by the way I love you too!_

He couldn't turn a prime situation like this up.

"So, I guess I'm cute too?"

"Yep," replied Jinx dreamily

_On and on, this desert town of Middleton, will let us down._

"And a good friend, right?"

"An absolutely awesome one, Speedster."

_So take my hand, let's try our luck with California!_

KF sat up with an idea, "In fact, I dare say that I could be a good boyfriend, correct?"

Jinx moved her head into his lap so that she could look up at him, "Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

_On and on, the movie screen will play our lives out on the screen._

Kid Flash grinned happily, "And you love me beyond all reason."

"And I lo-" Jinx sat up abruptly, hitting Kid Flash's head as he was gazing down at her.

_When wishing stars stop coming true,_

She turned away from him and the looked back and glared, "No, flasher, I do _not_ love you."

_I'll still wish for you!_

Kid Flash grinned as she stood and walked away, "Sure you don't Jinxy, sure you don't."

*-*Flinx Forever*-*

A/N: I know, OCC Jinx, but I think that Wally was pretty much in character. Hope you liked it. The song was "Shut up, I love you" by Save the Arcade. Look it up on YouTube while your on the computer!


End file.
